


enthusiastic, if a little shy

by kiyala



Series: shorter and arguably sweeter [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Can also be read as gen, Community: comicdrabbles, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's watching footage of Spider-Man when it all suddenly clicks into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enthusiastic, if a little shy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the comicdrabbles prompt 009 - gasp

“JARVIS, play the footage again.”

_Yes, sir_ , the AI intones, bringing up the video Tony was able to record during the Avengers’ latest fight. The battle itself lasted for about an hour, but after getting rid of all the camera shake and the times where Tony just couldn’t record because he was too busy fighting, it’s only five minutes long. 

“Pause right there. Enlarge.” Tony pinches his fingers together and pulls his hands in opposite directions, frowning at the red-and-blue blur.

_I believe that’s Spider-Man, sir_ , JARVIS speaks up, when Tony doesn’t say anything.

He’s shown up to help them out few times, now. He’s always gone by the end of the battle, like he doesn’t _want_ the credit or thanks. Tony’s read the reports about him working on his own, too.

He just seems like he genuinely wants to help and they’ve never spoken, but he gives off the impression of being enthusiastic, if a little shy, and of all things, it makes Tony think of…

His breath hitches as the thought _actually_ occurs to him, clicking into place. 

_Sir?_

It makes him think of Parker, from the R&D division.

“I think I’ve figured out who Spider-Man is.”


End file.
